Yaerrin
“''The times of devastation are over. Now humanity can begin to truly grow and prosper. And you certainly will. Under my guidance but never my rule. The fact that my domain is only present for half the day is a constant reminder than even gods will fail. Just as they did a millennia ago.''” The sixth and final god of the new pantheon is Yaerrin. Just as Selviir claims the night, he claims the day and all things illuminated. Scholars and farmers make up the followers of Yaerrin. The godstones of his appear every day when the sun is highest in the sky. History War of Ascendance Yaerrin was born only a few decades before the end of the war. It was a time of relative calm. Not everyone needed to be a soldier or a smith for life. So he chose to be a scholar of history. But not the history of the war. He had a fascination with civilizations before his time. A topic that which no one knew about. Not even Rallia who was born only a few hundred years after the first rebellion. For the war was not over yet he served a few years in the military where he learned wizardry, a topic which he still loves. There his desired knowledge was not found so a short time after his service was done he joined the priest of Li-Shara. Competing with thousands of applicants he was chosen for his devotion and innate wisdom. With her he travelled the human lands. Though others in the order had a mission to explore he searched for old relics that could give him insight to the times long gone. In this quest he joined the assault on Cherak(link to Roadon), a land never held by humans. In only a few years time he became one of the most successful clerics and was invited to be an advisor to the god. Around this time the war concluded when Nezeril betrayed his last comrade. The sun god was bound and chained. Each new god chose a candidate to replace her. Li-Shara chose Yaerrin. When he killed Hlesmil the war officially ended a millennia after it began. Modern Era With the power of the day behind him Yaerrin set out to learn as much as he could about the old world. To not neglect his duties as a god he established The Clerics of Constant Light. Their goal was to record and preserve the knowledge and history of the new age. They have a member in every court and a presence in every city. Though they do not provide advice to anyone but they give as much historical, scientific, and divine context as they can. The clerics are akin to walking libraries. Yaerrin spends most of his time wandering the world looking or clues of the past. As the guardian of the day he carries much power. But only rarely does he exercise it. Most often he simply lets the sun and clouds be as they are. They bring life and warmth to all those under his watch. When he has an interest in the modern world he does not talk to monarchs but to all others and when he is not travelling his home is on Cherak high atop a mountain. It is a grand hall containing many relics, books, and gardens cultivated with the help of Ghuramor. His home is called The Acropolis of Roses. As for his relationships with other gods it is said that Yaerrin is the only other divinity that Li-Shara trusts. The two are still fast friends. Appearance As a man Yaerrin was tall. As a god he is even taller. He towers at just over seven feet and is surprisingly muscular for a scholar. His eyes are a soft brown and his hair is short and dirty blonde. He has a well trimmed brown beard on his long face and soft skin. Yaerrin wears a golden robe with a high collar fastened by a ruby broach. The robe is decorated with flowing patterns in red and in orange. He has a cloth belt of white and a golden circlet on his head. Despite the expensive top his boots are but simple leather and are well travelled. He is never seen anywhere without scrolls and ink. The crest of Yaerrin is a black quill framed against a golden sun streaking outwards with light. Written below the sphere is “Illumination by day and by truth.” an ideal he holds dearly. The Clerics of Constant Light The clerics knew much information not commonly available. Enva Carriel was a cleric stationed in Crow's Harbor. She had many texts including a translation of an ancient dialect of the Elder Tongue not known to Janie Kerias. Worshippers The Order of the Burning Palm was a cult that worshipped Yaerrin. They were ended in AeP 441 with the death of their leader Warren Kassett. * Caid * Strongarm Other Worshippers * Krin * Mezzin Qolat * Prasus Ka * Sazira Alamaster Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Religion